Somewhat Damaged
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Sasuke returns to the village to an empty home. Sakura has decided to leave him for good and took Sarada with her. Sasuke is not taking it as well as he thought he would and finally decides to start acting on the desires that he has repressed, only to find that there is a catch...someone has already taken his place 4 years prior. Will they be able to work this out? Warning: Poly
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi and Naruto had started their polyamorous relationship four years ago. They had learned all of the eachother's quirks and how to communicate fully and openly. Naruto was now 22 and Kakashi was 36 years of age. Kakashi was very hesitant about moving in with Naruto but after a while, it became apparent that he wanted Naruto as his main partner. Even though their relationship had been open for years Naruto had never dated anyone else once, also Kakashi had never told Naruto that he loved him in all of those years either. Naruto was very saddened by it at first but got used to it, knowing that Kakashi has a very hard time expressing those kinds of emotions.

Kakashi dated Anko and Yamato on and off, but Anko never got serious and Yamato got serious much too quickly. Kakashi had reminded Naruto multiple times within those years that the relationship was open and that he could date whoever he pleased. Just introduce them to him first and come to an agreement.

Kakashi was now sleeping with Anko every blue moon but they both agreed that a relationship would never come of it and he liked it that way.

Naruto, on the other hand, didn't really have feelings for anyone else other than a certain Raven haired beauty. Sai had asked him out multiple times but Naruto turned him down every time because he honestly could not see himself with Sai. Kakashi supported the idea but Naruto would not even give it a try, he answered with,''I am fine with just you Kakashi.''

Kakashi smiled at that answer. It was very sweet. The only other person that Naruto liked the way he liked Kakashi was married with a kid and straight. Naruto sighed inwardly thinking about the object of his affections. He hadn't spoken to Sasuke in months so imagine his surprise when he got a call from him during lunchtime.

Naruto answered it cautiously,''H-Hello?''

''Dobe.''

''Teme. What do you want?''

''I-I...need someone to talk to.'' The ravenette grumbled begrudgedly.

''Hm?'' Naruto asked wondering if he was hearing him correctly.

''Would you like to go out for drinks tonight?''

''Oh...okay...'' Naruto answered,''What time?''

''8?''

''Okay, eight is fine...'' Naruto answered.

''You know where to meet me right?''

''That secluded bar with like no lights?''

''Yeah,'' Sasuke answered with a light snicker.

''Okay...''

After hanging up Naruto couldn't help but feel awkward. This was extremely rare, Sasuke hardly ever talks. When Kakashi returned to the house from hanging out with Guy, Naruto was dressed in a casual but kind of dressy outfit.

Kakashi beamed,''Ooooh! Surprise date!?''

''No, not this time baby. Sasuke wants to talk over drinks. He sounded depressed on the phone.'' Naruto said pouting.

Kakashi pouted as well,''Tell him that I hope he starts to feel better. Be safe Naruto.'' Kakashi gave him a hug before going to watch tv.

It wasn't hard to find the ravenette sitting in a booth with his blue cloak hanging over his shoulders and long black hair masking his face as he poured himself another glass of sake. Naruto slid into the booth in front of him,''Hey...''

''Hn,'' Sasuke answered.

''Sooo...''

Sasuke sighs,''You're the one that's good with all of this emotional crap...I just don't know what to do...Sakura had a huge bitch fit and filed for divorce and is taking custody of Sarada.''

''Shit...''Naruto sat there processing the information. Sasuke let out a sigh and threw back another shot.

''Have you tried having a deep conversation?''

''Yes. She says that the passion is not there and that I am just simply putting on a show...She says that I have been...Nevermind.''

''What? What is it Sasuke? You can trust me.'' Naruto said softly.

Sasuke whispered quickly, so quick that the sentence all became one word,''She says that I am failing to please her.''

''Huh?'' Naruto exclaimed cocking his head.

''Dobe...'' Sasuke sighed.

''You...can't get it up?'' Naruto asked softly.

Sasuke hissed at Naruto making him flinch. Naruto held up his hands,''It's okay! I'm not judging...I have never experienced that problem but still...I kind of get it...''

''Hn.'' Sasuke looked embarrassed so Naruto said,''Have you tried spicing things up?''

''Hmmm...yes...she is...very...vanilla...'' Sasuke mumbled.

''And you are not?'' Naruto asked with raised eyebrows. He was very intrigued.

''Shut up dobe.'' Sasuke said quickly. Naruto chuckled,''It's alright, I would never judge you for being kinky. I am very kinky myself.''

Naruto grinned as Sasuke's cheeks grew cherry red.

An awkward silence fell upon them before Naruto said,''If you ever need to vent or chat, you can always text me. I will get to you when I am not working...I am still trying to work up to the Hokage position.''

''Hn.'' Sasuke said nodding.

The night went by smoothly with them catching up and talking about old times and sharing memories over drinks. Sasuke had no idea that Naruto was living with and in a relationship with Kakashi and he wanted it to stay that way for a while. Sasuke did not even know that he was gay. He just kept that inside until he felt it was ready to reveal.

The next day Naruto had worked a lot in the office and came home to Kakashi's delicious cooking and hoped into the shower. When he was fresh out of the shower and plopped on the bed. Kakashi was already there as naked as the day he was born. Naruto groaned,''Fuck Kakashi...Not tonight...''

''Why not? I'll be gentle...'' Kakashi whispered and gently kissed Naruto's ear and neck. Naruto grunted when Kakashi soothed his hands up and down his back gently. After a few minutes of massaging his lover's back, Kakashi eased up to get some lube. He coated his fingers and took his time stretching and preparing his lover. Naruto's muscles were like jelly and he hummed happily as Kakashi thrust his fingers in and out, brushing his prostate.

''Fuck Kakashi Just skip the foreplay this time!''

''Thought you said you weren't in the mood.'' Kakashi teased.

''Well I am now...''Naruto moaned into the pillow.

Kakashi chuckled and propped Naruto's ass up. The blond was too tired to lift himself up with his arms so he just laid on his face with his ass up, Kakashi chuckled at this before slowly entering his lover. The thrusts were gentle yet swift.

Naruto let out a long moan as Kakashi brushed up against his prostate,''Yes...right there...faster...''

Kakashi gripped his young lover's hips and picked up the pace. As he got closer to his climax his thrusts increased in pace and he was panting, a light sheen of sweat coating him. He was getting lost in the pleasure he was receiving. Naruto was long gone and getting close. Naruto wailed loudly and begged his lover to fuck him harder. Kakashi complied and smacked Naruto's left ass cheek hard. Naruto bit down into a pillow as his lover roughly took him from behind, his fingers clawing into the bedsheets instead of the skin of Kakashi's back like normal.

Naruto could hardly form words,''I'm close baby...So close...''

Kakashi felt a jolt right to his cock at those words. Nothing turned him on more than Naruto losing himself in the pleasure Kakashi caused him,''I am too baby...''Kakashi grunted,''Fuck...''

A familiar heat built up in Naruto's lower regions and he thrust his ass to meet Kakashi's thrusts until all he could see was white. He let out a loud yell as he released his seed on the comforter. Kakashi was not long after him growling and letting out a string of swears and praises,''You're so fucking perfect Naruto...''

Naruto was still coming down from his high and slumped down in a boneless heap,''Hn, I love you Kakashi.''

Kakashi stilled at those words and swiftly changed the subject, ''Woah! Not so fast! Gotta change out the comforter. Naruto sighed and got up so that Kakashi could change out the comforter and then flopped down as soon as Kakashi threw a clean on there. Before his lover could return he was already dead to the world.

Naruto woke up to a few text messages from Sasuke. He unlocked his phone to read them.

Sasuke: Hey Dobe. You awake? [1:30 AM]

Sasuke: Are you busy? [9:45 AM]

Sasuke: Text me when you can [11:25 AM]

Naruto was shocked, Sasuke was a night owl, he almost never bothered texting or talking as early as 9 o'clock. Naruto decided to text back: Hey, sorry about that. Had a long day at work and went straight to bed.

It didn't take long for him to receive a reply: Hn. Well, Sakura has come back to get the rest of her stuff. The house is damn near empty. I can hear echoes...Anyway. Might go on another journey to clear my head.

Naruto pouted feeling sorry for his friend, he really wanted to comfort him in his time of distress: I'm sorry to hear that Sasuke...I am so sorry. You deserve better! So much better!

Sasuke answered quickly: I don't care honestly. I am not interested in dating anyone. Most likely will be single for the rest of my life.

Naruto blanched: WHAT!? A handsome guy like you could get anybody!

Sasuke: ._. Um...Thanks...weird coming from a guy but okay?

Naruto shrugged: It doesn't matter if it comes from a guy or not.

Sasuke: I guess.

Naruto was broken from his texting by Kakashi saying,''Hey Naruto. Me, Guy, and Tenzou are planning on going on a retreat in about a week or so.''

''Oh okay! Awesome! I hope you guys have a lot of fun!'' Naruto said grinning.

''Oh...I love you so much...and that gorgeous smile.'' Kakashi leaned down and kissed Naruto tenderly. Eventually, the kiss got heated and gained momentum. Naruto broke the kiss and whined,''Oh you horny bastard!''

Kakashi chuckled into his neck and bit down onto the sensitive flesh.

''Give me a break will you Kakashi!? We've fucked like 10 times this week!'' Naruto whined ironically rubbing his hardness against Kakahsi's thigh.

''You love it, you love this big hard cock fucking you senselessly.''

''No!'' Naruto yelled.

''Yes.''

''No!'' Naruto batted him away squirming playfully.

''Yessss...''Kakashi moaned out leaning down to attack Naruto's lips once more.

The moment was broken by Naruto's phone ringing. Naruto picked up and said,''Yes Sasuke?''

''Just...wanted to check on you...'' Sasuke said softly.

''Check on me!? Why?'' Naruto asked softly.

''I just...do you want to go to Ichiraku tonight?'' Sasuke grunted out trying to hide his need for companionship.

''Yes! As always!'' Naruto cheered.

''See you at the same time tonight?'' Sasuke asked softly.

''Yes.'' Naruto agreed he ended the called Kakashi was looking at him with an amused expression,''You won the lottery?''

''No...Sasuke's taking me to Ichiraku tonight.'' Naruto said beaming.

''Oh...so it's a date~'' Kakashi teased.

Naruto laughed and shook his head, before growing serious,''Um...well...I forgot to tell you last night but Sasuke is going through a divorce...''

Kakashi's smile dropped,''Oh shit...Is Sakura alright? Is Sarada okay!? I have to go check up on little Sarada, she must be devastated! Where is Sakura living!?'' Kakashi looked deeply worried.

Naruto sighed,''I don't know babe.''

Kakashi sighed,''Well if it isn't one thing it's another. Tell Sasuke he has my condolences.''

''I will baby.''

Naruto dressed casually in a orange button down top and blue jeans. He walked up to Ichirake and spotted Sasuke immediately. He took the seat next to him,''You alright Sasuke?''

Sasuke hummed and nodded simply.

''Well that's good to hear.'' Naruto said awkwardly before ordering. After Naruto made his order he was taken a back by the next thing Sasuke said.

''Naruto...don't you ever get lonely? You're always so...cheerful...how do you do it? You've been single for so long and it doesn't even bother you...I can't even handle it for a week.'' Sasuke let out a humorless chuckle.

''Well that's just a post breakup loneliness. It should lessen over time...''Naruto said softly.

''Are you planing on being single forever as well?'' Sasuke asked looking over at him.

''Ummm...funny weather we've been having huh?''

''Hn.'' Sasuke grunted going back to drinking.

Naruto sighed,''Um...I know what crippling loneliness feels like...Just haven't felt it in a long while...Years actually...Um...''Naruto said softly.

Sasuke looked over at him,''How? Is there something you do?''

Naruto gulped not wanting to out himself,''Just...enjoying life...'' The shop keeper put his bowl of ramen in front of him and Naruto whispered,''Thank goodness.''

After a while, Naruto noticed that Sasuke hadn't ordered anything other sake. Naruto asked gently,''Aren't you going to order something to eat?''

''No appetite.'' Sasuke answered.

''You really shouldn't be drinking on an empty stomache.'' Naruto said softly.

''Ugh Sakura number two.'' Sasuke grunted.

''Is there anything I can do?'' Naruto asks.

''Hmmm. Could I stay at your place for a few days? My place is...haunting.'' Sasuke asked looking down.

Naruto gulped and searched for a non-suspious sounding answer,''U-Um...Uh...My house...um has...roaches!''

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and looked over at him through his curtain of hair,''What?''

''It um...has an infestation!'' Naruto lied,''I um...I''

Sasuke sighed,''I could get rid of them easy enough.''

''Um...well! There's no where for you to sleep!'' Naruto said quickly.

''I can take the couch or the floor.'' Sasuke answered sounding a little peeved.

''Ummm-

''Look! If you don't want me around you just fucking say so! I don't need everyone tip toeing around my no one likes me I don't give a flying fuck. I thought that you'd have the balls to confront me and tell me like a man but I guess not!'' Sasuke was going to stand up but Naruto jumped up and grabbed his arm,''Sasuke! I-I can stay at your place with you...''

''Why not your place?'' Sasuke probbed.

''Bugs and lice...and roof leaks...''

''And more lies...'' Sasuke growled.

''Just! Know that I can not bring people to my house okay!?'' Naruto said his brows furrowing,''It is nothing against you Sasuke! No one can come over until next week. You can come over all of next week!''

''What's at your house that you are hiding?'' Sasuke asked frowning,''Or do you not trust me?''

''I do trust you!'' Naruto yelled.

''Then what are you hiding?'' Sasuke asked.

''Who said I was hiding anything? I am just getting my house renovated...'' Naruto lied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes,''You annoy me.''

''C'mon lets just eat and forget about it.'' Naruto said trying to gte Sasuke's mind off of it.

Sasuke sighed and sat back down.

The night went well and Sasuke decided to part ways with Naruto.

The next morning Naruto woke up with Kakashi's arms around him. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

''What's wrong?'' Kakashi grunted, Naruto didn't even know that he was awake.

''Sasuke's mad at me.''

''Why?'' Kakashi asked.

''I wouldn't let him stay the night last night...''Naruto grunted. He was startled by Kakashi jolting to sit up,''You turned Sasuke down for a one night stand!?''

''No Kakashi! Why does your mind always go there!?''

''Then why would he want to come home with you so late? You could have just called and told me to leave to give you guys privacy!''

''We are just friends Kakashi! Sasuke is not gay! He just wanted to sleep over here because his house gives him the creeps at the moment.''

''Aaaah that's what they all say. You are so naive Naruto! That was a booty call potrayed as a friendly outing of catching up.''

''You are just a pervert.'' Naruto said shaking his head.

''But did you offer to go to his house instead?'' Kakashi asked. Naruto blushed and nodded. Ksksdhi continued,''And he said no?''

Naruto nodded again.

Kakashi rubbed his chin,''Hmmm he thinks you were just humoring him...and that you don't really want his friendship...''

''Yeah...I got those vibes...plus he thinks I'm single...'' Naruto sighs.

''You didn't tell him?'' Kakashi asked looking surprised.

''Didn't want to. Plus he doesn't even know I like men...'' Naruto sighs.

''Yup...he was just testing the waters to see if he had a chance...''

''No he wasn't Kakashi!'' Naruto argued.

''You forget...I've been doing this longer than you baby. I know when a man is looking for some rebound booty.''

''Get out of my face Kakashi.''

Kakashi chuckles and lays back down. Naruto is startled by his phone buzzing. He rolls over to see a text from Sasuke. Kakashi rolls over to peep over his shoulder.

Sasuke: You alright Dobe? I'm a little worried about you. Is there something going on at your place that has you in serious danger?

Kakashi sighed,''Just tell him...''

Naruto sighed before preparing to text Sasuke back with the truth.

Naruto: Tbh...I have a lover and they live with me and that's why I couldn't bring you home last night...

Naruto and Kakashi sat there in silence waiting on Sasuke's reply. It took about 5 minutes before the other replied.

Sasuke: Oh. Hn.

''What does that mean?'' Naruto asks Kakashi. Kakashi sighs,''He's disappointed.''

Naruto rolls his eyes,''I'm gonna stop asking you things because you're making shit up to get me laid.''

Kakashi rolls his eyes,''Just trust me. Sasuke's into you.''

''No he is not babe. Go back to sleep.''

Naruto was alerted by another text.

Sasuke: For how long?

Naruto: four years.

Sasuke: Hm...wow...

Naruto: What does that mean?

Sasuke: If you can get someone, anyone can honestly.

Naruto: Gee thanks Sasuke...

Sasuke: So will you two be getting married?

Naruto: Ummmm the thing is...

Sasuke: The thing is what?

Naruto: Um...we're in an open relationship...

Sasuke: ...

Sasuke: ?

Sasuke: What is that?

Naruto: We live together as a couple but we are free to sleep with other people. My lover has two other partners.

Sasuke: !?

Sasuke: WHAT!? That is just batshit crazy. How do you have a slither of structure!? Do you not get jealous or do you not love her at all and just use her for her body?

Naruto: I know it's crazy Sasuke. No I do not use them for their body. I love them very much.

Sasuke: Okay? How many lovers do you have?

Naruto: Just one

Sasuke: ! And you let that whore have multiple men!? That whore is using you! Get out of there asap!

Naruto: I am free to date whoever I want but there is no one else that I really want to date

Sasuke: So you are letting this bitch use you!? Where are your balls man!? She's playing you for a complete fool and you're just letting her! Is the sex really that good? No amount of good sex would convince me to become a cuckhold.

Naruto: Chill Sasuke.

Sasuke: This is just twisted. You deserve better.

Naruto: I could sleep with other people if I desire to Sasuke so I am not a cuckhold...They let me make my own desicions but I don't like anyone other than them

Sasuke: Why do you keep using plural pronouns? Just say she?

Naruto: Well...It's not a she...

Sasuke:...

Sasuke:...!

Sasuke: WTF!?

Naruto: I'm gay...

Sasuke: ?

Sasuke: ...

Sasuke: So you are gay and you have a boyfriend that you have been living with for four years...Oh okay...

Naruto: Woah you are a lot calmer than I thought you'd be

Sasuke: Not really...If he ever hurts you I will rip off his dick and force feed it to him

Naruto: Thanks Sasuke...

Naruto said to Kakashi,''Sasuke just threated to castrate you and make you eat your own dick...''

Kakashi sat up quickly,''WHAT!?


	2. Chapter 2

While Naruto was watching tv his phone rang, he reached over and picked it up,''Hello?''

It was Sasuke again,''Um...was wondering if you wanted to go out for drinks or something. Or will your boyfriend have a bitch fit?''

''Nah, he's not the jealous type at all. He's actually been encouraging me to get another lover...''

''Weird...'' Sasuke said. Naruto could just hear the sneer in his voice,''So...he watches or something?''

''No! We don't do any orgies or watching or anything. We just do things separately sometimes.''

''Sounds like a recipe for disaster if you ask me...'' Sasuke huffed out.

''I know. It's not for everybody.'' Naruto answered.

''You don't get jealous?'' Sasuke asked softly.

''Oh hell yeah I do.'' Naruto sighed.

''Then why deal with it!? You traded out a horrible feeling like loneliness for another equally horrible feeling! I don't understand you dobe.''

''Why do you care Sasuke?'' Naruto asked rolling his eyes.

''Just trying to wrap my head around this...wow...''

Naruto could just feel the judgment in Sasuke's voice,''Are you really that lonely Naruto? So lonely that you'd just settle for anything?''

''Sasuke is your goal for today, to make me as miserable as possible? Because it's working...''

''No...just trying to talk some sense into you...I'm worried about you dobe...If he is abusing you just tell me...''

''Okay Sasuke...Bye.'' This was so weird. What the hell is up with Sasuke? He was never this talkative before. He never showed this much care towards him. Naruto felt kind of special.

He hung up the phone and was slightly startled by Kakashi sitting next to him,''Let me guess? Sasuke again?''

''Yeah...''

''And you don't see this as him trying to get with you why? He's being pretty obvious at this point...Especially after threatening to castrate me.''

''I disagree.''

''Why? Are you scared? How can you not see that he threatened me out of jealousy?'' Kakashi asked incredulously.

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes,''Because Sasuke is obviously straight...''

''Hmmm I disagree...'' Kakashi said shaking his head,''Didn't you say he couldn't get it up?''

''Obviously, he did at one point because Sarada is here!'' Naruto shouted.

''Chill...don't get so loud...'' Kakashi said softly before saying,''I honestly don't know what that boy was thinking when he got with Sakura. He looked so depressed. And then he left almost right after the wedding...''

''Yeah...And didn't come back for years...''Naruto sighed out.

''Sounds like regret and trying to escape your life as a father if you ask me...'' Kakashi said with a shrug.

''Kakashi...all we do is drink and argue and reminisce about old times...I just don't see how that equals him liking me to you...''

''Well...he's been asking you out every night...he calls and texts you hundreds of times a day...He threatened me...He wanted to stay over here...Um...he kissed you twice...''

''By mistake!'' Naruto interjected.

''Whatever babe...believe what you want...'' Kakashi said going back to watch tv.

Later that day Naruto and Sasuke met at the bar again. Naruto noticed Sasuke sizing him up and giving him looks full of pity. He looked like he wanted to say something but was holding back.

After an awkward silence Naruto sighed,''Ummm is there a reason you keep staring at me?'' Naruto nervously ran his hand through his long hair. It reached to the middle of his back at this point. He had a feeling that Sasuke was going to finally tell him to cut it,but the other man simply shrugged and threw back another drink.

Weird...

After a while Naruto spoke up again,''Is there anything you wanted to get off of your chest?''

''Why did you never tell me?'' Sasuke asked softly.

''What?'' Naruto asked confused.

''Why did you never tell me that you were gay?'' Sasuke asked looking a little sad.

''Um...I wasn't so sure myself...just kept chasing after girls hoping to one day like them to chase off my feelings for some of the boys I liked. And then one boy, in particular, pulled me to the side and told me that I should accept myself for who I am. That I am a beautiful man that deserves the world and most of all I deserve happiness. So I should be honest with myself and be with a man...I had been hiding the fact that I was sleeping with him for a long while so that really helped me to take it to the next level with him and be honest about the fact that we were a couple...''

Sasuke snarled,''Hn. Sounds like he just wanted to put a leash on you if you ask me.''

''I disagree...'' Naruto said shaking his head.

''So you and this boy...you really serious about him aren't you?'' Sasuke asked not looking at him,''Even though he is out fucking other people...''

''Yeah...Why are you so caught up on this Sasuke!?''

''It's just strange is all...''

Naruto shrugged avoided Sasuke's intense gaze before clearing his throat and asking,''So how are Sakura and Sarada?''

Sasuke sighs,''Well...Sarada's not speaking to me, but that is nothing new. Sakura is also giving me the cold shoulder and is trying to make me jealous with Kiba...but I don't give a damn.''

''Huh!? How!?'' Naruto asked cocking an eyebrow.

''Well towards the end of our relationship she'd be talking to him on the phone a lot and inviting him over a lot and I guess she was trying to get a rise out of me...now that we are separated I see her around in the village sometimes and she just clings onto Kiba and kisses him and calls him pet names very loudly...''

''Hm...''Naruto hummed out thinking. His train of thought was cut off by Sai saying,''Hello.'' And looking intensely at the two.

''Um...excuse me Sai but could you please leave?'' Naruto asked blushing.

Sai smiled,''I will give you two privacy...Just wanted to say hello...'' He gave Naruto a forlonging look and glared at Sasuke before saying,''I'll text you later Naru-kun...''

Naruto sighed in relief as the other one left and shook his head before taking a sip of his drink. Sasuke grunted and smirked triumphantly.

''What you smiling at!?'' Naruto grunted.

Sasuke went back to being stoic and said,''Nothing. Just thinking about how Kiba's going to have to deal with all that nagging and screaming from here on out.''

Naruto laughed,''I bet you're glad that shit is over.''

''True that.'' Sasuke agreed to take another sip of sake,''Well if you ask me she doesn't want to leave you...she's probably just pulling this stunt for attention. She's pretending to be really into Kiba just to get you jealous and make you come back home to her. It's sad really.''

''But what she doesn't realize is that is not how the real world works. Once you shatter my trust and act like a whore I am done with you. I can never look at you the same again after betraying me. That is why I do not understand your relationship...''

''Look, I hate being betrayed too...But is it really a betrayal when me and my boyfriend both agreed that we could partake in sexual activities with other people. He knows that I am out with you right now and I know that he is at home reading or watching tv.I know that he is also going on a retreat next week with two of his lovers. And all types of kinky shit will go down, but I am fine with that. I know it and I have agreed to it.''

''Hm...'' Sasuke answered looking like he was considering something. Naruto nervously looked to the side and saw Sai and Tenzou talking nearby at the bar. Tenzou had noticed that he was spotted and waved with two fingers, Naruto waved back. Sai looked mildly upset and Tenzou looked as if he was consoling him. Naruto inwardly sighed as he felt drama brewing. He didn't know that they would be here or he would have avoided the place.

Sasuke looked over to where Naruto waved,''Hmmm...Is that the replacement sensei? And my replacement?''

''Yes Sasuke, he was over here a second ago,'' Naruto said rolling his eyes.

''Hm.'' Sasuke said simply and said ''I might order something...In the mood for something spicy...''

Naruto licked his lips and the next thing he said came out without him meaning to say it,''So am I baby~''

''Eh?'' Sasuke asked looking at him weirdly.

Naruto shook his head,''Did I say something? I'm sorry...''

''You called me baby...'' Sasuke said softly.

''No I think you misheard. I said crazy...'' Naruto said nervously.

''Why gee thanks a lot, Naruto...'' Sasuke said sarcastically looking over the menu. Naruto sighed happily that he avoided a very awkward moment. The night went by well with the both of them joking until Naruto said he wanted to go home to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Naruto was laying in bed, Kakashi was already dead asleep and Naruto was on the cusp of sleep until his phone vibrated on the bedside table. He picked it up to see that it was Sasuke. He rolled his eyes and opened his phone to view the text.

Sasuke: What are you wearing?

Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head and tried to wrap his mind around this whole thing. He just pushed it aside as Sasuke being weird again and then answered: A T-shirt and boxers...why?

Sasuke quickly replied: Just curious...

Naruto cocked an eyebrow and hoped that Sasuke was not doing what he thought he was doing.

Sasuke: Your boyfriend asleep?

Naruto: Yes.

Sasuke: Oh okay. Do you sleep in the same bed?

Naruto: Yes but he's dead to the world right now

Sasuke: Hn. Can I see what you're wearing?

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned the bedside table light on before taking a picture of his clothes. It didn't take long at all for Sasuke to reply.

Sasuke: Nice.

Naruto: Thanks?

Sasuke: You wanna take the shirt off?

Naruto: ?

Sasuke:...

Naruto went ahead and took his shirt off and snapped a pic of it and sent it. Sasuke replied almost immediately.

Sasuke: Nice...I like that angle...

Naruto: Hm? Are we doing what I think we're doing?

Sasuke: What do you think we're doing?

Naruto: Sexting...

Sasuke: IDK. You tell me...

Naruto: Um...?

Sasuke: It's whatever you want it to be.

Naruto: Okay...

Sasuke: Could I get a peak?

Naruto: A peak of what?

Sasuke: What do you think?

Naruto: Only if you sent yours first.

Naruto wasn't being completely serious when he sent that so when he received a picture of Sasuke's semi-erect cock surrounded by a trimmed bed of hair, a happy trail that led up to his abs and those strong thighs slightly open. Naruto felt he would pass out, he blinked a few times to make sure this was real. Was he dreaming? This the best fucking dream ever, if he was.

Sasuke: U still there?

Naruto: o/o Yeah...

Sasuke: What do ya think?

Naruto: You are so big...I love your cock. Wish I was there to taste it.

Sasuke: Hm? Is that right? Can I get a pic of you?

Naruto nervously took off his shirt, pants, and underwear, and gently stroked the hardening flesh between his legs before taking a picture in the dim light. He also flipped his hair over his right shoulder to look sultry. He with apprehension he sent it. Sasuke's answer made his jaw drop.

Sasuke: Oh fuck yeah...Better than my fantasies

Naruto: o/o F-fantasies!?

Was this truly Sasuke? Who was this clone that had replaced his childhood rival!?

Sasuke: You got a problem with that?

Naruto: Just shocked...

Sasuke: I think I made it quite obvious that you make my dick hard Naruto...The whole reason I started texting you tonight is that I couldn't get you out of my mind.

Naruto: o/o Oh?

Sasuke: Of course ;)

Sasuke: I'm tired of texting. Call me.

Naruto speed dialed Sasuke number holding himself and gently rubbing the tip of his cock.

Sasuke picked up on the first ring,''Dobe...''

Naruto felt shivers go down his body at how husky Sasuke's voice was. It was thick with lust and breathless.

''T-Teme...''

''What are you wearing now?''

''Nothing...''

''Perfect...Are you stroking yourself baby?'' Sasuke purred.

Naruto felt like he'd explode at how out of character his reserved friend was being. He could not form words so Sasuke said,''I'll take that as a yes...''

Sasuke said,''Moan for me...I want to hear you...If I was there I would lick and nip at your neck before moving down to your nipples...I'd circle my finger around the tip of your cock teasingly.''

''Oooooh that feels good Sasuke...''

''Oh does it? Does it feel good? How good baby...tell me what you want me to do?''

''I want you to hold me down and fuck me senseless,'' Naruto whined moving his hand faster. The bed started shaking but he didn't care.

''Mmmm what position?'' Sasuke growled.

''Missionary. I want you to see my face and I want to see yours. I want to kiss and mark you as mine...''Naruto moaned. He heard the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin on the other end of the phone. It sent more heat to his groin.

''Mmmm and would you drag your nails up and down my back Naruto?'' Sasuke huffed out.

''Yes...Your cock would have me screaming and begging for realise. Just being this intimate with you would drive me wild. I would lose it and scratch and bite you as my orgasm approached.'' Naruto moaned loudly.

''Oh fuck...Fuck Naruto I'm getting close...So close...''

''Me too Sasuke...Cum for me Sasuke!'' Naruto all but screamed ignoring his boyfriend who turned over and peeked at him from under the covers.

''Oh what I would do to have you ride me right now. To make you mine. You are mine Naruto...no matter how many other people you fuck, that ass will always be mine.''

And just like that Naruto was seeing stars and let out a choked sob,''Ugh I'm cumming! Oh, Sasuke! Fuck!'' He heard Sasuke growl and let out a low moan on the other end of the call. Naruto rode out his orgasm before gasping and shuddering,

He could hear Sasuke panting on the other line as well.

Naruto was startled by Kakashi handing him a tissue. Naruto cleaned himself up and asked,''You still there?''

''Yeah...''

''Well...Um...Goodnight?''

''Goodnight dobe...''

And with that, the call ended. Kakashi smiled at him smugly,''If Sasuke didn't want you...explain that?''

''Shut up Kakashi!''Naruto yelled blushing. Kakashi chuckled and sighed pouting,''Sadly I am painfully hard now...''

Naruto flopped back and laid down,''I'm spent, babe. It's solo night...''

''Ugh...''Kakashi fake whined before picking up his Icha Icha book and going to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was used to waking up to texts from Sasuke so he was a little saddened to find that there was nothing from Sasuke but a ton of things from Sai.

Sai: You awake?

Sai: You can't sleep all day ya know?

Sai: I thought you said you didn't want to date anyone other than Kakashi?

Sai: Is Sasuke there?

Sai: I'm coming over.

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. Before he could even move a muscle his door slammed open,''Goodmorning Naruto-kun!''

''What are you doing here Sai?'' Naruto asked tiredly.

''Kakashi let me in before going out to eat breakfast with Tenzou...Wanna go out to eat with me? I'll take you to a nice little restaurant.'' Sai said grinning.

''Why?'' Naruto asked.

''Just wanted to spend time with my friend,'' Sai says gently.

Naruto sighed,''Go to the living room really quick...I have to get dressed.''

Sai looked down at the flimsy sheet that covered Naruto and smirked, he trailed a finger over Naruto's soft cock through the sheet. Naruto let out a choked sound and sat up,''What are you doing!?''

Sai purred and continued to caress Naruto,''What do you mean?''

''S-stop Sai!'' Naruto groaned. Sai moved to straddle Naruto and gently kissed and sucked the other's neck.

''S-Sai!? What is going on with you!? Stop it!''

''Mmm you taste so good Naru-chan...'' Sai groaned before trailing his tongue up and down Naruto's neck. Naruto's breath hitched as Sai ground down onto him.

''S-Sai!'' Naruto yelled as Sai rode him over the sheets.

Sai sshed him and ground down faster. Naruto whined,''I-I...Oh...''

Sai smiled,''Feels good?''

Naruto blushes and looks away from his former teammate. Sai grins and grinds down on him faster. The friction between the sheets and Sai's pants were driving Naruto wild. He felt his orgasm building faster than normal,''Fuck...Sai...''

Sai chuckled darkly and kept up his ministrations.

Naruto panted under the other and gasped,''I'm gonna cum...''

Sai chuckled and ground onto the other wildly,''Good...''

Naruto gripped the sheets as he hit his peak as a shiver went through his body,''Oh...fuck...''

''You look so beautiful when you climax Naruto...'' Sai moaned into Naruto'sear.

Sai winks and gets off of the other man. He wipes off the wetness on the seat of his pants and says,''I'll be in the living room watching tv~ As soon as you are all cleaned up I'll take you out for lunch love~'' And with that, the pasty weirdo left the room.

Naruto laid there and caught his breath. He had a feeling that today was going to be fucking crazy...

After his shower and what not, Naruto went downstairs to see Sai with a bouquet of flowers and chocolates. Naruto looked around awkwardly,''Ummm...thank you?''

Sai smiled,''I saw Orange Tulips and immediately thought of you love''

Naruto smiled awkwardly, when did Sai start calling him love? The blond shook this thought from his head and accepted the gifts with a smile.

''So you ready to go love?'' Sai asks with a smile.

''Yeah...sure...'' Naruto said letting Sai lead the way.

The restaurant was gorgeous. It had a traditional Japanese theme reminiscent of the Edo period. Sai got them a booth that they sat across from one another on. Naruto was busy looking all around him to the Koi pond and the walls adorned with traditional Japanese Sakura, and a Muriel of the ocean.

''You can order anything you want...''Sai said softly.

Naruto nodded and smiled at the other before asking,''Ummm...what's with the random date?''

''It's not exactly random...Been asking you to go on this date with me for a year or so...''Sai answered softly.

''Oh...yeah...I remember...'' Naruto said awkwardly.

Sai smiled,''It's all in the past love.''

Naruto blushed wondering what made Sai decide to do all of this today. A woman in a Kimono and traditional Japanese makeup came up to them and asked them what they would like. Naruto ordered first and Sai after.

The lunch was very exquisite and Naruto liked catching up with Sai.

After the meal Sai and Naruto went for a walk together by the beach. The sun was reflecting off of the ocean just right. A light breeze was coming through and Naruto enjoyed how it danced upon his skin. Sai pulled Naruto's hair down from the ponytail his hair was in and let it flow in the breeze,''You are so beautiful Naruto...''

''Thank you...'' Naruto said softly.

Naruto noticed the other man get rigid and looked over Naruto's shoulder with a possessive glare. Naruto moved to look back at what was causing Sai's strange behavior but was stopped by Sai asking,''May I kiss you?''

Naruto nods slowly and Sai leans in and kisses Naruto passionately. He wraps his arms around the other and gently caresses him. The kiss deepens and gets heated. Naruto feels Sai grind his hardness against his thigh and Naruto moans,''Sai...Sai we're in public!''

Sai reluctantly backs away and says,''Sorry...lost control for a second there...''

Naruto shook his head in disapproval before looking back to the direction Sai was looking at and only saw people walking on the street. Couples and couples with their children. No one that Naruto knew in particular. What was Sai looking back at?


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was laying down on the bed restlessly and gasped when he felt Kakashi lay next to him. The older man chuckled before saying,''Tenzou told me that you've got yourself in one hell of a situation...''

''Oh God...What did he say?'' Naruto asked dreading it.

''He said that Sai caught you out with Sasuke last night and then threw a bitch fit and then I know that he came in here this morning...''

''Why did you let him in?'' Naruto said accusingly.

''You're a big boy.'' Kakashi said with an eye-roll,''Well anyway, Sai has been confiding a lot in Tenzou so don't let my name fall into any of this. This is just reminiscent of when Tenzou got upset that I was moving you in here and not him...He would never admit it out loud that that was the case, but indeed it was...''

''What? When did this happen?'' Naruto asked bewildered.

''See? Ya didn't even know it happened! That is how you handle drama baby. From what I hear yours is already out of control. Just try your best to keep a lid on it okay? If things get out of hand put your foot down!''

''Wait...Tenzou had a rivalry with me?'' Naruto asked.

''Duh...I thought that was obvious. He's pretty good at hiding his feelings though so I can see why you didn't pick up on anything...''

''Ooooh this is a random question but...but who bottoms?'' Naruto asked timidly.

''Why he does of course...'' Kakashi said with a smile.

''I just can't imagine that!'' Naruto said shaking his head.

''Oooh it is quite the sight to see...Don't tell him that I told you but he's really into power play and feeling helpless and vulnerable. He's a whiny lover that loves to beg for cock...''

''Okay! TMI!TMI! Can't get the image out of my head now!''

''Well you asked haha.'' Kakashi said chuckling.

Naruto sighed,''I think Sai raped me this morning...''

Kakashi looked unphased at him and Naruto wanted to punch him. He took a deep breath and said,''I told him to get off but he kept going until I came...''

''Hm...Knowing your strength...you could have easily beat him to a bloody pulp. Did you even attempt to push the boy off? You can't call it rape if you didn't even struggle and you just did that whiny noooo don't, shit you do when you want me to speed up...'' Kakashi cocked a brow,''I know you too well...''

Naruto sighed,''Like...I didn't want it but I did...''

''Well get your shit together and make a choice...Sai's pissed at you for being with Sasuke after you specifically told him that you only wanted to be in a relationship with me and me alone...I can understand that anger...''

''Ugh...I don't know...I just don't really like him...''

''Then tell him,'' Kakashi said with a shrug.

''How do you handle fights with Tenzou?''

''Honestly I just let him cry himself to sleep or tire himself out with punching me over and over...basically the same strategy I use with you...'' Kakashi said flatly.

Naruto glared at his lover before turning away from him.

''Or I let the both of you do this silent treatment thing where you turn your back on me and don't talk to me or look at me for a long time until you miss me and come back to my arms.''

Kakashi chuckles when Naruto simply flips him off,''You know Naruto...you and Tenzou are very much alike. You two practically have the same damn personality...''

Naruto ignored the other with his back still turned to him. Kakashi sighed and soothingly ran a hand up and down Naruto's back. Naruto was surprised by his phone going off. He looked at the caller ID to see Sasuke...

Naruto blushed and answered Sasuke putting him on speaker phone as he flopped back on the bed,''Hn?''

''Don't fucking hn me...Where have you been today huh?'' Sasuke asked condescendingly.

''Out...''Naruto grumbled.

''Hn...'' Sasuke growled on the other end of the phone,''Is that bastard there now?''

''What bastard?'' Naruto asked tiredly.

''Don't act stupid now dobe, you know I'm talking about my fucking replacement.'' Sasuke snarled.

''No. Sai's not over here...''

''So can I come over?''

''Hn...no...'' Naruto groaned.

''Why?'' Sasuke demanded.

''I am tired. I was just heading to bed...'' Naruto sighed.

''I could sleep next to you...'' Sasuke countered.

''My boyfriend's here...'' Naruto sighed.

''Huh!? I thought my replacement was your boyfriend! Who the fuck is your boyfriend then?'' Sasuke asked exasperated.

''Don't worry about it Sasuke-

''Stop playing fucking games with me! Tell me who he is now Naruto!'' Sasuke growled.

''Ummm...'' Naruto was about to answer before he was cut off by the smooth voice of his lover.

''Hello Sasuke...'' Kakashi said.

There was silence on the other end of the line before Sasuke said,''What the fuck!? Is this who I think it is?''

''Who do you think it is?'' Kakashi taunted.

''Ew. Why the fuck would he be with an old fart like you!?'' Sasuke spat.

''Well...he's been with this old fart for a while so I guess we're doing something right eh?'' Kakashi said shrugging.

There was more silence before Sasuke huffed,''I can't believe this shit...''


End file.
